User talk:Cookiez Rocker
Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween, Cookiez! Have a great day! Dont get too spooked! Have a fun-filled, candytastic day! - Lalaloopsyme (talk) P.S. What are you going as tonight? The Wiki is Back to Normal The Wiki is back to normal. I've deleted Forum, Blog Posts, and other mean stuff. The Wiki is not dying. Have fun! Please approach me when something goes wrong, I will try to fix the problem. Thank you! Happy Halloween from Alie the Theresian! (talk) 10:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Cute Da pictures in the "Admins and Important people" section are sew adorabubbles! But... you forgot my glasses... but that doesn't matter! THEY ARE SEW CUTE!!! \ Question: Is the whole fight over or something? Is the wiki finally back to normal? Or is there still tension between people? I'm sort of confused... Bubble wuz here (talk) 03:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Tnx ^ U ^ BTW Guess there's still some tension but all in all the wiki's back to normal! Aaaand I included ur glasses..... did you see it? -Cookiez .... um about the comment I donwant yoto leave Cathlin cant bother me anymore I'll just let her have her lil whining and sarcasticness but I aint gonna respond because who cares if she thinks people cant make her stop even if she is the mean one thts juist another reason why she will have a bad life and why sshe already has one because of her rude harsh judgement of almost every human on this planet -Suz.... probably Name Thingy I changed Volcoloi's name to Vocaloi! Oriana2003love (talk) 12:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC)oriana Siggy How did you customize your siggy??? I wanna do that! Although I sorta know how, when I try to do it, I fail... Bubble wuz here (talk) 03:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Bullies U wanna know the bullies? KK. Asksuz and Scraps. - Lalaloopsyme (talk) Umm you can ban them if you want ya know - Cookiez-chan LCD Wikia Someday, Sometime Suz Disapproves! YOU EVIL COOKIE ................ YOUR JUST LIKE PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE FIRST AFTER I TRUST SOMEONE THEY DO SOMETHING THEN REVEAL THEY DONT WANT ME TO EXSIST OR EITHER DO ANYTHING THEN THEY TAKE IT OUT ON ME FIRST THEY ACT LIKE THEY WANT ME AROUND THEN AFTER I TRUST PEOPLE ENOUGH THEY TURN AGAINST ME WHY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME IM JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU IM A HUMAN AS WELL WHAT INSISTED YOU THE RIGHT TO BE UNFAIR TO ME BUT NOT ANYONE ELSE -Suz.... START PUTTING UR SIGNATURE Um I will ask you kindly please don't edit others profiles unless some anon edited them I'm not leaving I just didn't feel like editin my profile yet I'm staying and all. Gosh why do you crazy people always think when I say leave you think I mean all of wikia in general. I mean I will leave the wiki the problem is on and go to other ones. Profile Pic~ Cookie san your profile is MATRYOSHKA???????? GakupOliver19 (talk) 06:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) SUGOI SUGOI! Armies, Assemble! We have GOT to find Scraps. Tell me every comment she made in the wiki. Lalaloopsy Kid (talk) 20:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Armies, Assemble! We have GOT to find Scraps. Tell me every comment she made in the wiki. Lalaloopsy Kid (talk) 20:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ok I will stop spamming 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 22:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Giant thanks for the help Yeah Yeah, that's Rima Bala-Balancing... It's been sooo long since I watched Shugo Chara, but I remember pretty much everything. Bubble wuz here (talk) 03:05, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Random Question Hey Cookiez! This random girl is Yumi from Oshare Majo: Love and Berry Shiwase no Mahou. I'm busy in PVZCC Wiki chat, so please don't bother me... Pepsicola45 (talk) 06:26, June 2, 2014 (UTC) right k suds doesnt have a pet n id be glad if u didnt add something like u did to adas page srsly dont add information to my pages in future ill finish aries page tomorrow or whenever i feel like it bc i have no computer at my moms n wiki on tablet doesnt work if u dont mind id like to keep my galleries bc the slideshow is ugly n u have to scroll through loads of pictres to see the one u want n it doesnt work on tablet thanks for ur message sweetie xx